


Five Minutes Till Valentines Day

by LaughingThalia



Series: Shorts and One-Shots [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7127219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingThalia/pseuds/LaughingThalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's only five minutes till Valentine's day and Clint just wants Natasha to hold him for a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Minutes Till Valentines Day

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted to Fanfiction.net a couple days before Valentines day LAST February which is so weird it's been more than a year since I wrote this.
> 
> Also just realised that for a year it's been on the internet with midnight reading as 12:00 instead of 00:00 oopsies. At least I've changed it now.

'Love is for children I owe him a dept'  
In her line of work getting close to people, having friends was dangerous. She only had two Coulson and Clint. Phil was dead now. In her line of work you couldn't afford to be in love, to have any emotions other than determined. Don't get me wrong she wasn't some unfeeling, emotionless robot, but she wasn't exactly a happy-go-lucky puppy dog like Darcy either. She was simply there, she was SHIELD the big brother looking out for the world, saving people from the shadows and never claiming her reward. She laughed to herself at how ridiculous it would sound to any normal person, gosh she sounds like some comic book character like Batman or something.

She looked at her clock and saw it was 11:55 PM almost Midnight,that means five minutes till Valentine's Day, she needed to go to sleep she had to wake up at 6:15. She sighed and got up, leaving the basically empty room and going into the bare bathroom to brush her teeth. She heard a sound behind her and swung round intending to use the tooth brush as a weapon but stopped dead to find Clint holding his hands up in surrender "Barton?"

"That's my name, don't wear it out." Hawkeye joked although he himself looked like tired and worn out.

"What's wrong? You look like absolute crap." Natasha, blunt as always.

"Just I was thinking, it's almost Valentine's Day."

11:56 PM

"Really Clint, you sneak into my room in the middle of the night to celebrate Valentine's Day? What's really going on here?"  
"I had a nightmare; to be honest it was more of a flash back. I remembered something from when I was... you know." 'Mind raped by Loki' The unspoken words  
"Wanna talk about it?" Natasha asked concerned for her only friend  
Clint shook his head "No just... just hold me for a while."

11:57 PM

She smiled a very rare genuine smile and gestured to the door leading back to the room, he smiled back at her as they lay on her bed holding each other as if scared the other would disappear. They lay there for a minute.

11:58 PM

And then Clint kissed the top of Natasha's head "Tasha you know I love you right."  
"Depends what kind of love."  
"As a friend... and as more..."  
"Clint, we can't-" Natasha started her voice pained  
"I know, not in our line of business but just for today for now."

11:59 PM

She looked up into his brown eyes and kissed him softly on the lips.

00:00 AM

She pulled back and whispered "Happy Valentine's Day."  
"Happy Valentine's Day Nat."


End file.
